Bartolomu Bedregen
Bartolomu Bedregen is the son of Haven, and Pollina Bedregan making him a member of House Bedregan. Barolomu has one sibling in the form of his brother Alistair Bedregen of whom is a wealthy miner in the Kingdom of Lucerne. Bartolomu is married to Lina Bedregen of whom he would be paired with by his brother of whom came to understand that neither of them were going down the path of children and this would destroy there house, and together the two have been a strong couple. With Lina Bedregen he has two children in the form of Wolf, and Nadine of which Wolf Bedregen is his only son of whom now leads the small forces of House Bedregen and is quite influential in the new province of the Westerlands, and his daughter Nadine is growing into her role within the house and is nearing the time she should be betrothed. Born to a small farming family in northwestern Lucerne, he and his brother lived a life of extreme poverty due to their father's addiction to gambling away all of their farming money. Hired by Bill Lovie to found the mining operations in Berne , he was initially excited by the opportunity and made sure his brother accompanied him to Berne and accepted his command as well as Alistair had not wanted to deal with Bill Lovie anymore. During the occupation of Berne by the forces of Sean Lovie Bartolomu and his sons would fight at the side of his brother in starting the rebellion and it was he along with his sons that would defend their estate when the True Sons of Lucerne came after Thomas Lovie of whom they were defending. During the Battle of Berne Bartolomu would be in the Kinner Estate where he would fight along with his brother and was emotionally distraught watching his brother killed on the walls but kept fighting knowing his brother was exactly where he wanted to be. Characteristics Bartolomu would along with his brother bring his small family of Bedregen from the gutter of poverty to the spendid riches that they now enjoy. This didn't change him and he remains the same tough, and honorable man he was before he became wealthy. This behavior has often left him as the odd man out in the social climbing behavior common among the members of the Order of the Black Dragon that he joined. Bartolomu are most proud of the creation of their own house from their family. While House Bedregen is a small house and has been forced to become the vassal of the larger House Hale, this is still the proudest of accomplishments for the two brothers who came from absolutely nothing. History Early History Born to a small farming family in northwestern Lucerne, he and his brother lived a life of extreme poverty due to their father's addiction to gambling away all of their farming money. Wealth "I think my brother just got it in his mind that the Bedregens were going to be rich. It didn't matter what anyone told him, he just seemed to know that good things were coming for us." -Alistair Bedregen. Berne Hired by Bill Lovie to found the mining operations in Berne , he was initially excited by the opportunity and made sure his brother accompanied him to Berne and accepted his command as well as Alistair had not wanted to deal with Bill Lovie anymore. Order of the Black Dragon See Also : Order of the Black Dragon Family Members Alistair Bedregen . His brother Lina Bedregen. His second wife. First Wife. (Unknown Women) Bartolomu left for a trading mission in the Empire when he was younger and when he returned he said he took so long because his crazy ex wife had followed him all the way to Westbridge . When asked how he had gotten married and then divorced in only a year, he refused to anwser. Wolf Bedregen . His son by his wife Lina. Wolf is now a member of the Order of the Red Dragon . Relationships Alistair Bedregen See Also : Alistair Bedregen Category:Order of the Black Dragon Category:Miner Category:Goth Category:House Bedregen Category:People Category:Human